Everlasting Love
by Tokyobunni
Summary: Freddy falls for Zachs cousin, Wendy, who moves in town from Flordia. Will a girl take away Freddy's time from the drums?
1. Default Chapter

"Freddy! Did u remember to feed Karla this morning?" yelled a familiar voice upstairs to 14 year old Freddy Jones' cold dark room. "Yeah Mom! Karla's fine!, She's up here with me!" he said laying flat on his stomach and patting his Golden Retriever on her wet nose. Freddy was the drummer in a local band called "School of Rock" (Ever heard of it? LOL) He was a very good drummer as he often got compliments after the shows.  
  
It had been 4 years since he started to play the drums and the same amount of time since he met his former teacher and newly one of his best friends, Dewey Finn, who was now the lead vocalist and guitarist in the band, School of Rock.   
  
It was Sunday Afternoon in Freddy's house. Panic Attacks. .His parents were always so crazy on Sundays, He never found out why. Maybe because tomorrow will be Monday, and that's school…But Still Freddy never knows. He went into the bathroom, stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. He had to wash out the purple streaks in his hair and not to mention the spikes before he went back to school on Monday. He hated the dress code (Don't we all?)  
  
"Dinners ready! Come on down Fred!" Freddy's mom yelled up to him. He rolled his eyes and walked downstairs in discust. He hated being called Fred. It reminded him of Fred from Scooby Doo, and Freddy sure was no mystery solver. He could never win that game "Who stole the cookie from the cookie jar."  
  
~~At the Dinner Table~~  
  
"So Freddy" said his dad, James. "Ready to go back to school?" It was pretty obvious he was just tying to make conversation. He hated that.  
  
After his bite of corn, he gave his dad the "What do you think" look. "Oh Well I understand that means No?" he said again. Freddy again rolled his eyes.  
  
After finishing his last bite of lasagna. Freddy asked his parents  
  
"Mom, Dad, How old can I be to have a girlfriend?" he said quietly hoping his parents wouldn't overreact. His mother dropped a dish. "Well I don't know dear, when ever your ready" she told him trying to act calm, but he could tell she was worried.  
  
"Ok, well thanks…. I guess, I'll feed Karla again then im goin' off to bed." he said trying to lose his parents  
  
"Alrighty Son!" said his father while hugging him very tight just like always. And his mother kissed him on the head. "Have a good night Sweetie!" she said in her "sweet" if you could call it that voice.  
  
"Night" he finally said losing the conversation.  
  
~*Freddy's POV*~  
  
I don't know what to do! They think Im still 8 years old!! Well im 14..They cant just do that! They just need to learn that im not a little kid anymore, I can make my own choices.  
  
I fed Carla, took off my black AC/DC shirt and stared at my navy walls and rock posters soon to fall asleep flat on my back.  
  
*AT ZACHS HOUSE*  
  
(phone rings)   
  
Zach: Hello?  
  
Wendy: Hi is this Zach?  
  
Zach: Yeah, umm who is this?  
  
Wendy: Hey, this is Wendy your cousin  
  
Zach: Oh yeah Hey!  
  
Wendy: Hey! Well tell your mom and dad that me, my sister and my mother are moving down near you. And if its ok if I could come stay with you guys for the rest of the week.  
  
Zach: Awesome, Im sure it will be alright! I can show you around the city yah know?  
  
Wendy: Totally! Well Ill see you tomorrow!  
  
Zach: Bye Wendy!  
  
(End of Phone call)  
  
"Mom! Where are you" Zach yelled across the house.  
  
"Right here Zach, Im baking an apple pie in the kitchen! Come taste it for me will you?"  
  
"Sure thing! Oh an Wendy, Cameron, and Wendy's little sister Alexis are moving up here next week and I told Wendy it was ok if she stayed with us for the rest of the week.. YUM This apple pie is great!!!"  
  
"Yeah that will be ok Zach, and Im glad you like it! Now go off to bed, it's a school night"  
  
"Ok Night Mom, Dad" He said   
  
"Night Son" they chorused   
  
Zach went upstairs to his bedroom and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*~ Next Day: Freddy's POV~*  
  
It felt like a normal day at Horace Green Middle. Untill they showed up. Zach Moonyham, looking the same as always but today he was with some girl. She had Wavy Blonde hair, a pink tank top with some white shorts. Around her left ankle, she had a pink anklet. She wouldn't stop staring at me. So I stared back. Deep into her eyes, her icy blue eyes.  
  
"Freddy?" Katie said, she plays Base Guitar in our band and she's had a crush on me since 3rd grade.  
  
"Uh Sorry, Just a little Tired" I said.  
  
"Well..Freddy this is my cousin Wendy, she's 14 too and is moving down here from Florida. She'll be staying with me for the rest of the week." Zach said. But I really wasn't paying any attention. I knew I liked her, her blonde hair shining in the sunlit classroom. I couldn't help but like her. She kept staring into my blue eyes, and saw me staring back. Finally Zach broke up this staring thing  
  
"Wendy…This is Freddy" Zach said.  
  
"H..Hi Freddy, My name's Wendy as you probley know already by now." she said "Umm. Well…yeah I guess ill be going, I have to meet the others and all.." Wendy said.  
  
"Right.." I said, her voice was so soft, so bright, her voice made my day.  
  
"Well I'll be seeing you around to Wendy" I said.   
  
"Wait! Zach is she going to band practice with us?" I said giving him the "I really like her bring her with us" Look.   
  
"Oh…OH Yeah sure! I'll sure her tonight after school, Y'all change of plans instead of meeting by the big tree today, Just come back here okay?  
  
Okay's and Sure's came from us.  
  
  
  
  
  
I thought to my self. "I really like that Wendy Girl"  
  
*********************************************  
  
Yeah I know its short! PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ REVIEW!! Thankies 


	2. Girls or Drums?

Hi again yall! Thanks for my 2 Reviews FreddysGurl, and Audi Katia! And to audi katia, Ill try and make it better! Thanks again!   
  
By the way this chapters kinda lovey dovey, Not really funny at all just like getting together and all *********  
  
I don't own anything except my plot  
  
****  
  
*Freddy's POV!*  
  
The day when by sooooo slowly! I kept thinking about Wendy, and how she was staring continuously into my eyes. I payed no attention to anything once so ever. Even during my favorite time of the day, Lunch time, I just sat down at my table, pushing my fork threw my green beans. Looking strait down at my plate, and I wasn't even talking. Now that's unusual, you usually cannot catch me quite unless in big trouble or I was sick. Maybe I was Love Sick…  
  
"Freddy?, Are you ok?" Katie said worried during lunch she knew lunch was my favorite time of the day, Then again everyone did, "Is there something wrong?" she replied before I even said anything.   
  
"No Everything's Fine Katie, its just….err never mind, I'll Cya at band practice tonight" I said.  
  
"Okay Freddy, If your sure everything is okay..Ill see yah tonight" I knew she would probley say something else, So I took my lunch tray, and walked away.( A/N: Hey that rhymed! LOL Sorry go back to reading) "I thought about going back to the classroom, but I thought Zach would be in there introducing Wendy to Mr. Markwhen ( Their Homeroom teacher.) Then again, I thought about running away, But I couldn't run away just because of a girl. So I decided to go find Zach and Wendy.  
  
"Zaaaccchhhh" I yelled down the halls, There was no response. I quickly walked down to Mr. Markwhen's classroom, and just like I thought, there I found Zach and his cousin.  
  
I looked into the window of the classroom, I think Wendy noticed me because she nudged Zach in the arm obviously getting him to know that I was right here. I got up from my low view of the classroom and went in the door  
  
"Oh Hey Zach, its Freddy" said Wendy, but this time she was fine, as if we've known each other forever.  
  
"Hey y'all" I said, "What are you guys doing??" I decided to act calm too.  
  
*Wendy's POV*  
  
Oh my gosh! I thought, its Freddy again. My heart began pounding, hopefully he couldn't hear it, or neither could Zach. I had just met the guy and im already falling madly in love with him! That's crazy, even for me! But he's just soooo adorable. With his blonde hair and those blue eyes, I would die for a guy like him. But I just really need to get to know him, Just to see what kind of girls he likes. Of Course he wouldn't like me, Wendy Roses, know one ever likes me. Guys now-a-days only like the preppy, popular type. And im defiantly not that, Im just a simple girl…Who loves shopping, flirting, gossiping.. Yeah know normal girl stuff…But I think guys really first care about appearance instead of minds for the first time they meet..  
  
"OH MY GOD!" I thought, " I was just staring at him the whole freakin' time! He probley thinks im just memorized by him or something." I thought to my self  
  
I shook my head, "Sorry Freddy, I don't know what that was about" I said nervously.   
  
"Oh, No Problem Wendy" he said in his wonderful voice. It was soo soothing, so calming, it made me feel so lit up  
  
"Uh..Well Freddy, will you stay here with Wendy for a second? Mr. Markwhen and I have to go down to the office and get Wendy registered." Zach said breaking up our "Staring" Conversation.   
  
"Oh yeah, Sure no prob" Freddy said again  
  
"Thanks! We'll be back in about 20 minutes" Zach said while walking out the door with Mr. Markwhen.  
  
That was it…Me, Wendy Roses, alone in a room with the hottest guy I've ever met, and I just met him this morning! That was it, I had to make a move.  
  
"So, Freddy? Umm do you like Movies?" I said  
  
*~*~Freddy's POV*~*~  
  
"Yeah I love movies, Why?" I said, She couldn't be asking me out? Or could she….  
  
"Well…uhh I was just..well wondering..if you would uhh….wanna come to a movie with me this Saturday?? You know…..just the two of us?" She said smiling. That was it, the moment I have been waiting for…She asked me out. Or at least I think she asked me out, I had to verify  
  
"You mean like a date?" I said smiling back  
  
"Yeah..I guess you can call it that" She said smiling more than ever and blushing madly.  
  
"Ok…Sure, I'd love to go with you Wendy" I told her  
  
"Yay!!!!! Well I…umm kinda like you Freddy……..a lot" She said, Blushing more than I bet she's ever blushed before  
  
"And I really like you Wendy, I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you…Sooo ummmm Would you…if you wouldn't mind….being my girlfriend??" I said…probley regretting doing so  
  
"Would I ever!!! I Would love to Freddy!!!! Thank you very much!!" Wendy said jumping with joy. I took back my regrets, this was probley one of the best moments of my life being at Horace Green, other than the School of Rock concerts but im not going into that.   
  
"Are you going to tell Zach?" Wendy said.   
  
"When if you want me too I will, or you can? But whatever you wanna do is fine" I said  
  
"Lets keep it from him and let him suffer" Wendy said.   
  
"yeah ok! Wendy I can really tell, You are my kind of girl" I said  
  
*Wendy's POV*  
  
OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot believe I have a boyfriend! I've never had a boyfriend before, Know one has ever really liked me… Now all to do is find the perfect movie for me and Freddy to go too..this will be a challenge.   
  
*Freddy's POV*  
  
I walked home, right after Zach got back with Wendy's uniform and all that school crap. I was just soo happy! I really liked her and I cant believe she liked me back!! And we're going to a movie together. Usually when I get home from school, I do homework, practice drums, then do whatever I want…But not anymore! I don't have time for drums! I have a girlfriend now!!   
  
When I got home, there was a note on the table  
  
"Gone to Wal-Mart! Love you Freddy!"  
  
"Puh-lease!" I said "That is soo lame"  
  
I went upstairs and started on my homework…Then I just sat there for about an hour thinking about Wendy when the phone rang. It was Katie  
  
Katie: Hello? Freddy Where are you!!!!!!  
  
Freddy: Katie, Im at home where are you?  
  
Katie: IM AT BAND PRACTICE!!!!  
  
Freddy: OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT!!!!! What time is it?  
  
Katie: 6:30...30 minutes after band practice is over!  
  
Freddy: OMG IM SOO Freakin SORRY! What can I do…anything  
  
Katie: I know Freddy, ur always sorry, but this time its because of that Wendy girl! I know it   
  
Freddy: How do u know about me and her?  
  
Katie: Oh the whole school knows that she's your girlfriend now! And guess what Freddy?  
  
Freddy: What?  
  
Katie: (deep breath) I really liked you Freddy, and I was just about to ask you on a date.. But guess what here comes Wendy! OH Wendy saved the day!! Yay its Wendy the pretty girl! AND IF UR GONNA FORGET ABOUT DRUMS AND UR TRUE FRIENDS, WERE GONNA FORGET YOU!  
  
Freddy: I had no idea Katie….Katie……  
  
~She hung up~  
  
I feel soo horrible! I cannot believe I forgot my own band practice because of a girl…This has got to stop, Parents are right for once…I need to pick between the 2 things I love most  
  
Drums  
  
Or  
  
Wendy  
  
********************  
  
HEY! This ones a bit longer! Not by very much but that's ok! Hope I get more REViews!!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! Well the next chapter will be out soon!! So hope you like it……Its kinda romantic in this chapter! Oh the next chappie is the date with Freddy and Wendy, will he keep his love for wendy, or go back to playing drums?  
  
PLEZ REVIEW! Thankies 


	3. Teaser Chapter!

Hey y'all! I might not be updating for the next week, because i wanna make the next chappie pretty long! But anyway since im back from spring break and off to school, yah its gonna be hard to write but Ill give y'all a little few things that will happen next  
  
Freddy and Wendy's date  
  
Freddy's choise..Drums or a girlfriend  
  
A little "scare" I guess you could say…Freddy will be seeing the hospital, but maybe not for himself  
  
Katie might forgive Freddy (Keyword MIGHT!)  
  
If Freddy does chose Wendy, what will happen to School of Rock?  
  
~Well that's all my hinties! Haha! Well hope ya like it! And if you want u can review!!!!! Thankies Bunches!! 


End file.
